This invention relates to the field of water sports and docking boats. More particularly, a swivel step for a dock is presented which may be retracted.
In the field of water sports, the boat is commonly docked or tied to a horizontal dock permanently attached to the land. However, there is a space between the boat and the permanently attached dock. Dock steps have been devised to allow easier ingress or egress between the boat and the dock. In addition, planks, boards, and other devices are known in the art for allowing safe access between the boat and the dock.
Several devices have been disclosed which, in combination, allow access between a dock and a floating boat. For example, see the 2002 U.S. patent issued to Kiter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,711 B1. Kiter disclosed a combination step and ramp apparatus for boaters. However, Kiter is a complicated mechanical device and utilizes many parts. The Kiter step would be difficult to store because of its size. It is an object of this invention to provide a compact retractable step for use between a dock and a boat.
Several different types of platforms have been developed for use in and around water. An example of a retractable platform for a swimming pool is found in the 2001 U.S. patent issued to Kowalski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,093 B1. Kowalski utilizes a pair of bracket members which are mounted on the deck of a swimming pool and which allow access to the swimming pool. Again, the Kowalski retractable platform must be permanently affixed to the side of the swimming pool and is not easily retractable and put out of the way. Removing the step from the path of the boat is an important feature of any boat-dock platform. It is another object of this invention to provide a platform swivel step to allow safe and easy ingress and egress between a boat and dock that is retractable.
In the boating industry, and particularly when it comes to docking a boat, it is necessary to provide a step that can be easily and quickly removed and placed in position where it will not damage the boat as it arrives. While the boat is completing the docking procedure, it would be unwise to have a horizontal protrusion, such as a horizontal step, to be between the dock and the boat. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a horizontal step between a dock and a boat which may be easily and readily repositioned to the vertical and retracted position.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent upon reading the below described specification.